


butterfly effect

by jaeije



Category: VIXX
Genre: Cold, Emotional, Love, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Snow, Souls, Strangers, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeije/pseuds/jaeije
Summary: Everytime you fall in love, you lose a part of your soul to the person you love. Everytime someone falls in love with you, you get a piece of their soul. You die when you run out of soul to give.History only knows of two immortals so far;one who never found love and the other who makes people fall in love with them to purposefully extend their life.
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi
Kudos: 4





	butterfly effect

The night sky was full of stars, but the moon was not visible far and wide. Like every evening, Taekwoon had taken one of the last trains to a village outside of Seoul to admire the sky. For years, decades, he had nothing better to do than to look into the infinite vastness of the universe and search for an explanation. An explanation for why his life was the way it was, since he had not yet found an answer to this question here on earth. 

Taekwoon expected that if he only searched for it long enough, he would find a sign among the shining stars, something that showed him that he hadn't been wandering around on this planet for ages for nothing. He sat down on the same bench as every evening and buried his hands in the pockets of his black winter coat, his warm breath leaving hardly visible clouds in the cold air. 

Tonight, after some time, the sky was once again almost completely clear, and the new moon made the other celestial bodies appear all the more clearly. The thought of the infinite vastness of space made Taekwoon smile, he liked the idea that the sky never stopped, unlike the Earth, which was finite where he was imprisoned. The sky was as infinite as he was. The smile lingered on his face for a short time until he felt the bench beneath him tremble and he turned his gaze away from the sky to look for the cause.

"You're here every day, aren't you?" a pleasant, rough voice asked and Taekwoon could see a man about his age sitting next to him.

"Yes," Taekwoon replied curtly and turned back to the stars that understood him so much better than any human could ever do.

"I've seen you many times before," said the man next to him, but Taekwoon ignored it. He didn't feel like making new acquaintances, it would end as painful as all the interpersonal relationships he had had so far, anyway.

"You are quite calm," the stranger stated and Taekwoon thought he could hear him laughing softly, which didn't interest him any further.

"What do you see up there?" the man asked and bowed his head towards the sky, Taekwoon could hear it through the rustling of his collar. And suddenly he felt subliminally connected to him, he was the first one who had ever asked him about his habit before declaring him crazy.

"The answer to everything. At least I hope so," he replied, but still didn't take his eyes off the night sky.

"What do you need an answer to?" the other one asked more interested now. Taekwoon could make out his breathing clouds in his own field of vision and finally turned his gaze towards him.

"To my life, my existence. Why I'm still here. Basically, to everything," Taekwoon answered truthfully and the stranger turned his head into Taekwoon's direction as well.

"That doesn't sound easy," he replied and stroked a few strands of hair from his face that had fallen over his eyes.

"I guess that's true," Taekwoon laughed quietly and bitterly and turned his gaze away, looking instead at the wide lake that lay calmly before him, almost like a mirror that perfectly reflected the sky.

"My name is Wonshik," the stranger suddenly said after he had breathed out audibly, but Taekwoon didn't reply. He had already talked to him too much, he didn't want to know people. Everyone he had known so far had disappointed him sooner or later, left him, and even if they hadn't been able to do anything about it, they had left him broken every time. He simply didn't want to have anything to do with this Wonshik, simply didn't want to get to know him. That made it a lot easier. Instead, Taekwoon got up and made his way back to the station, the last train would leave soon, and he didn't want to be forced to spend the night on a park bench. 

Taekwoon had almost reached the station when he noticed footsteps on the asphalt behind him. He ignored them, though, concentrating instead on his breaths that became visible in the cold air around him. An icy wind blew across the platform and Taekwoon raised the collar of his coat to bury his face in it before he put his hands back in his deep pockets. As suddenly as the wind had come, it had left again and Taekwoon found himself on one of the benches on the platform, waiting for the train to arrive. He didn't look around, he didn't want to see the stranger or talk to him, even if he knew his name now. That still didn't change the fact that he didn't care about him, he didn't want any acquaintances.

"You're not very talkative, are you?", Wonshik now asked as if he had read Taekwoon's mind and sat down on the bench next to him again.

"What’s it matter to you?" Taekwoon replied calmly without turning his eyes away from the tracks. He wondered when it would finally snow.

"Not much, but I wonder what you do here every night. Don't you have to work?" the other one then asked more directly and Taekwoon almost dropped his jaw, but he could still control himself at the last moment. Since when did you ask something like that just out of the blue? And on top of that a complete stranger, who was probably even older than yourself?

"And you're always quite polite, aren't you?" Taekwoon therefore stated sarcastically and laughed up.

"At least I try my best", Wonshik replied completely seriously and breathed out audibly. Exactly in this moment, the train entered the station and Taekwoon stood up relieved, not a second longer he could stand being with this man. Breathing a sigh of relief, he got on the train and didn't look for a seat at all, the ride didn't take too long anyway. Instead, he grabbed one of the loops dangling above his head and held on to it. After a few relieving minutes, which Taekwoon spent with his eyes closed, he noticed the restrained squeaking of shoes on the linoleum floor of the train compartment and looked up. Normally only few people took the train at this time of the day, actually nobody at all. Taekwoon was almost surprised when he saw the stranger's face again and now a strange feeling came over him. He couldn't define it, but it sent an icy cold shiver down his spine and that surely had nothing to do with the outside temperatures. Was he stalking him?

"What are you doing here?" Taekwoon asked, anxious to make his voice sound calm and cold.

"Surely it's not a crime to use public transport," Wonshik, as he had introduced himself, replied, and when their eyes met, Taekwoon looked directly into the clearest and most sincere eyes he had ever seen. For a few seconds, eye contact persisted, then Taekwoon turned his head away and looked at the floor.

"I want to be honest," Wonshik started after a few moments of silence and cleared his throat calmly,

"I only moved to this place a few weeks ago. Before that, I was disoriented, didn't know which direction my life would take. I have seen everything there is to see and now I am tired. Tired of life. I have often toyed with the thought of putting an end to it all, of taking my own life, but what can I say? I was simply not brave enough. Then, on my third day here, I saw you. You came and sat on the bench. Just like that. Then you left again, all as if you had done nothing else all your life. I was curious when I saw you sitting there the next evening, too. And the night after that, and all the nights after that. Every day I waited for you to show up, for you to leave again. I admired this ritual, I still do until this day, and meanwhile I ask myself why I felt the urge to talk to you, why I disturbed the harmonious rhythm. But now I remember why, it was that connection which I had felt from the beginning, since I first saw you sitting there. It is a connection in a way I cannot describe, but it is there. And it's strong, I know it. For it has reawakened in me the will to live, even though I had not thought that was possible for a long time. We have something in common, and I think it's our destiny to find out what that is."


End file.
